


Глядя друг на друга

by k8Cathy



Series: Мыльная опера про рукибьякуренов [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Действие фика происходит в тот месяц, когда Орихиме тренировалась вместе с Рукией в Сейретей, и заканчивается похищением Орихиме.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Глядя друг на друга

**Author's Note:**

> Действие фика происходит в тот месяц, когда Орихиме тренировалась вместе с Рукией в Сейретей, и заканчивается похищением Орихиме.

\- Путь разрушения 33, сокруши!

Рукия - чёрного цвета. Даже когда на грунте она носила светлые яркие платья, Орихиме все равно воспринимала ее тёмной - замечала лишь чёрные, слегка растрёпанные волосы и тёмно-тёмно-синие бездонные глаза. Сейчас, в форме шинигами, облик Рукии обрёл гармонию - маленький сгусток энергии, тёмная молния. Рукии плохо подходят определения "грациозная", "изящная" - всё-таки эти слова обозначают нечто более вычурное, витиеватое. Красота Рукии в другом - в прямоте, в стремительной точности.

У гайджинов чёрный цвет - это цвет смерти, цвет печали. И хоть Рукия всегда немного печальна, а смерть - просто её работа, глядя на чёрную фигурку на другом конце поля, Орихиме привычно испытывает другие чувства: ощущение безопасности, потому что рядом надежный друг и защитник, и восхищение этой удивительной девушкой. Если бы Орихиме спросили, что для нее означает чёрный цвет, она ответила бы согласно традиции своего народа, хотя думала бы о конкретном человеке. Чёрный - это сила и мудрость.

***

\- Хватит прятаться! Атакуй!

Рукия нещадно гоняет Орихиме по полю, ругает, подбадривает, снова ругает. Глядя со стороны, можно подумать, что Рукия злится, но внутри она почти спокойна, только на дне души притаился страх. Рукия снова и снова пытается разозлить Орихиме, пробудить её гнев, её силу, заставить действовать решительно. Получается редко, слишком редко.

Кто-кто, а уж Рукия ни капли не сомневается в мужестве Орихиме. Она знает, что ради спасения близких девочка пойдет на всё, подвергнет себя смертельной опасности, будет использовать свою силу точно и необычно. Рукия знает это так хорошо, потому что однажды Орихиме спасла её. Спасла тогда, когда Рукия сама была врагом, когда она, бессильная сопротивляться чужой воле, атаковала своих же товарищей. Единственным желанием её в тот момент было, чтобы её убили раньше, чем она сама кого-нибудь. И будь там кто угодно другой из её друзей, наверное, он бы выполнил её волю. Но Орихиме отказалась играть по правилам врага, отказалась драться, победила простым объятием.

Так что Рукия знает цену силы Орихиме, знает, насколько велика её защита. Но сможет ли эта храбрая, преданная, безмерно добрая девочка защитить саму себя? Страх опять сжимает сердце Рукии, и она продолжает тренировку.

***

\- И тогда я сказала: ни за что не соглашусь!

\- Вот как.

Орихиме опять, как и сотню раз до этого, после любимого ответа Рукии чувствует непонятное смущение. В этой простой реплике заключается какая-то тайна. Ещё тогда - кажется, что уже давным-давно - когда Рукия была всего лишь новенькой ученицей в их классе, Орихиме не могла перестать думать, какие же загадки скрывает эта миниатюрная девушка с печальными глазами и мудрой улыбкой. Конечно, сейчас она знает о Рукии многое совершенно невероятное. Знает, что она живет посмертной жизнью и служит шинигами, знает, что ей сто пятьдесят лет, знает, что она сильный офицер, а её занпакто необыкновенно красив. Знает, хоть и немного, о тяжёлом детстве в Руконгае, о её преданной дружбе с Ренджи. Видит сложное отношение Рукии к старшему брату и знает, как капитан Кучики стал её названым братом - история, даже для шинигами необычная. За не такое уж большое, но очень насыщенное время их знакомства Орихиме узнала множество секретов Рукии.

Но главная тайна так и не раскрылась. Кажется, что Рукия знает, почему мир таков, каков есть, и что на самом деле думают люди, и знает даже, почему Орихиме испытывает всё чаще непонятное смятение, что за смутные желания бродят в ней. Орихиме чувствует, всей душой чувствует, что в мире есть какой-то важный секрет, который ускользает от неё, глупой юной девочки. А Рукия знает эту тайну и знала всегда.

***

\- Кучики-сан, не могли бы вы передать мне мёд?

Глаза Орихиме, как всегда, загораются при виде чашки с густым золотистым лакомством. Сейчас наверняка польёт им онигири. Рукия внутренне поёживается, но потом думает, что, наверное, не зря Орихиме так явно неравнодушна к мёду, это заметно даже на фоне её экзотических пристрастий в еде.

Они ведь очень похожи - это неповторимое лакомство и эта особенная девочка. Похожи цветом, ведь для описания рыжих волос и нежных светло-карих глаз само собой просится слово "медовые". Похожи тягучей мягкостью, с которой течёт мед, и с которой движется Орихиме. Похожи удивительным ароматом. А ещё... ещё Орихиме оставляет у Рукии то же ощущение одуряющей сладости.

***

\- Доброе утро, Укитаке-тайчо!

\- Доброе утро!

\- Доброе утро, девушки!

Они идут на тренировочную площадку. Орихиме в который раз за эти дни наблюдает, какими взглядами награждают Рукию встречные шинигами. Конечно, каждый смотрит немного по-своему, например, у Укитаке яснее всего видна ласковая забота, в глазах старшего брата - суровая требовательность, а Коцубаки и Котецу почти откровенно ревнуют к капитанской любимице. Но есть во всех этих взлядах одно общее - благоговение. Таким взлядом смотрят на сокровище. И Орихиме с тайной гордостью, в которой ни за что не признается никому другому, думает о том, что она тоже помогла спасти и сохранить это сокровище. И, не задумываясь, сделает это снова. Рукия того стоит.

***

\- Давай помогу, а то ты долго будешь возиться.

Рукия берёт расческу из рук Орихиме и принимается распутывать узел в рыжих волосах - во время последней тренировки они несколько увлеклись, из-за чего и пострадала прическа Орихиме. Слава богу, только лишь прическа.

Девочке, наверное, трудно. Вдали от дома, от привычных условий жизни. Конечно, быт в Сейретее вполне обустроен, но одно дело - когда так живешь много лет, да ещё перебравшись из Руконгая, и совсем другое - недавно попасть сюда из современных условий мира живых. Распутывая длинные волосы, Рукия думает, что Орихиме, наверное, скучает по дому. Должна скучать.

Да и она сама, признаться, не против небольшой вылазки на грунт. Надо бы подойти с этим к Укитаке-тайчо - если повезёт, их отпустят в Каракуру на пару дней. Ну а там, если повезёт, она найдёт Ичиго в его доме. Правда, повезёт вряд ли - Ичиго, скорее всего, будет по-прежнему тренироваться с вайзардами. Небось, всё ругается с этой мелкой задиристой блондинкой, про которую рассказывала Орихиме. Но когда придет Рукия, вайзардке придется оставить Ичиго в покое - после такой долгой разлуки Рукия имеет право сама с ним всласть поругаться. А потом она все-таки потащит Ичиго домой, и, если повезёт, там не будет хоть какое-то время никого из семьи. А когда они будут целоваться, она запустит руки в короткие рыжие вихры, и, если очень повезёт, не вспомнит в тот момент, какими были наощупь другие рыжие волосы - вот эти, длинные и мягкие. Рукия невольно приостанавливается. Ей надо спрятать стыдные мысли в глубине души.

***

\- Сейчас, Кучики-сан, я только переоденусь!

Вещи Орихиме хранятся в том же комоде, что и вещи Рукии, и сейчас девушка невольно изучает скромный гардероб миниатюрной подруги. В основном, конечно, это несколько экземпляров белых ги, чёрных косоде и хакама - шинигами ведь всё время носят форму, форму да форму. Но ходить в одном и том же вегда - скучно, и хоть пара одежек для особых случаев имеется в комоде у каждого шинигами. Вот и у Рукии есть пара-тройка красивых, но неярких кимоно, кое-какая одежда с грунта и, конечно же, простое белое платье - то самое платье, которое сшил Ишида. То платье, из-за которого Орихиме когда-то подумала, что Ишида влюблён в Рукию.

И пусть Орихиме давно знает, что ошибалась в своих предположениях, что между Рукией и Урюу никогда ничего не было, чувства её раз за разом сменяют друг друга в привычном порядке. Сначала она представляет себе маленькую девушку и своего красивого одноклассника вместе, и эта картинка вызывает приступ стыдной ревности. Орихиме мучает вина перед друзьями; пытаясь как-то её загладить, она заставляет себя, наоборот, порадоваться за них. Они действительно были бы хорошей парой, очень жаль, что ничего не получилось, что она зря себе придумала, ведь они и внешне, и по характеру хорошо подходят друг другу, а кто его знает, может, ещё сойдутся... Привычные самоуговоры. Только если раньше Орихиме с лёгкой болью рассказывала себе, каким хорошим кавалером для решительной шинигами был бы гордый квинси, то теперь она почему-то думает, каким подарком для Ишиды стала бы Рукия.

***

\- А мы с братом и Тацки-чан в тот день собирались поехать в Иокогаму, покататься на колесе обозрения. И тут вдруг я вижу, что на платье пятно - представляете, как обидно? А брат не растерялся, взял цветок, приколол на это место - получилось так красиво...

Детство Орихиме трудно назвать идеальным - сначала девочка потеряла родителей, потом старшего брата. Уже давно ей приходится жить самостоятельно, практически взрослой жизнью. И всё-таки Орихиме знала, что это такое - семья, любящие родители, забота старших. У Рукии не было даже этих первых нескольких лет. Сейчас она жадно слушает рассказы Орихиме, думая при этом - как сложится дальше их судьба? При условии, конечно, что они победят Айзена и останутся обе живы.

Орихиме вырастет, станет сумасшедшим поваром. А, может быть, выберет какую-нибудь другую экзотическую профессию из тех, о которых всё время мечтает. Но скоро, наверное, Орихиме выйдет замуж. Интересно, за кого? Может быть, за красавчика квинси? Выйдет замуж и нарожает детей, в которых не будет чаять души. А Рукия останется шинигами - почти вечно молодой, но живущей в постоянной опасности. Тренировки, патрулирование, сражения, сражения, сражения... Может быть, однажды старший брат станет доверять ей достаточно для того, чтобы перестать защищать любой ценой, и она наконец получит какой-то ранг. Если Рукия не погибнет в бою, впереди у неё много, много лет, чтобы дождаться даже невероятного события. За эти годы, почти не меняясь сама, она увидит, как повзрослеет, а потом и постареет Орихиме. Время, которое будет течь по-разному для каждой из них, неизбежно разведёт их в разные стороны.

А если Орихиме погибнет... Она ведь станет шинигами, верно? Для девочки с такой высокой духовной силой это почти предопределено. Они сами найдут её в Руконгае, даже если Орихиме не будет помнить свою прошлую жизнь. Но ведь она, Рукия, будет помнить! И подружится с девушкой вновь. И проживёт свою жизнь вместе с ней - уже по-настоящему вместе. Страшный соблазн искушает Рукию, соблазн помечтать: ах, если бы так случилось, что... Но подумав немного, она качает головой. Пусть жизнь Орихиме будет по-человечески короткой. Но пусть она будет по-человечески счастливой. Вот чего по-настоящему шинигами хочет для своей подруги.

***

\- Я подожду тебя на той стороне. - Мягкая, ободряющая улыбка.

Тревога отпускает сердце. Страх перед опасностью, обида на то, что её так и не воспринимают всерьёз, неуверенность в своих силах - всё это отступает под взгядом Рукии. Старшая подруга будет рядом. Орихиме успокаивается, потому что понимает - как бы ни было, эта маленькая, но сильная шинигами верит в неё и хочет сражаться с ней бок о бок.

Ободрённая этой поддержкой, Орихиме бежит по проходу в мир живых. "Я знаю, что стала немного сильнее за этот месяц. В этот раз я смогу помочь. Ребята, дождитесь меня!"

\- Что, всего двое охранников? Общество душ не понимает, что перемещение между мирами очень опасно...

***

\- Сотайчо приказал в случае чего вернуть вас силой.

Рукия знает свои возможности и знает их границы. Она слишком хорошо помнит, как её водили в ошейнике по Сейретею. Сейчас она подчинится, уйдет вместе с остальными шинигами, бросит в одиночестве этого гордого дурака, хотя так больно смотреть ему в спину. Ичиго, Ичиго! Ты наверняка сразу же кинешься её спасать в одиночку, не веря в друзей и не дожидаясь их.

Но ничего. Теперь Рукия подчинится приказу, но при первой же возможности она отправится в Уэко Мундо. Может быть, тоже одна, но скорее всего вместе с Ренджи, уж она-то не собирается терять веру в друзей. И горе тому, кто станет на её пути, будь то хоть сам Айзен. Силой или хитростью, Рукия вернёт Орихиме. "Потому что я тоже её люблю".


End file.
